


Wilbur Soot Oneshots

by Gravitynotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wilbur Soot, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, M/M, Multi, Omega Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Smut, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynotfound/pseuds/Gravitynotfound
Summary: Just of oneshots dedicated to Wilbur Soot because there's not enough.Chapter 1: rules and other thingsChapter 2: fem Wilbur x Jschlatt
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Requests here:)

Feel free to leave any requests as long as im comfortable writing them. Also I will do smut if requested but it will mist likely suck.

**what I will write**

fluff

Angst

Genderbents

Ships as long as they don't involve minors

Crossovers 

Smut if requested 

**what I won't write**

Rape/non con

Piss kink or anything like that

incest

Any minor/adults 

Feel free to leave any requests i won't judge just make sure you know what you can and can't request.


	2. The First lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt had asked Willow to be her first lady. She wasn't prepared for everything to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One request done fell free to leave more :)

Willow made her way down the halls of the Whitehouse as she approached her former office which now belonged to none other than her former best friend Jschlatt. She bit her tongue as she tried not to think about the memories she once shared with the hybrid. 

She recalled how the two used to brush each other's hair, occasionally braiding flowers into them. Schlatt never seemed to like it all too much yet for some reason he always let Willow do it. 

Or how they would run through the forests chasing on another. How she missed when she was only a kid, how she missed Schlatt. 

She was brought out of her thoughts as she stared at the doors in front of her. The doors to who knows what. Whatever Schlatt wanted with her she would find out soon. Finally she gathered enough courage to knock on the doors. The doors opened as she stared at Quackity who starred back a small smile on his face. She stepped through the doors as she finally made eye contact with the person she didn’t know if she dreaded talking to or was excited to see. 

“ Hello Willow “ Schlatt greeted her, smirking as he gently tapped his fingers on the desk “ Quackity would you mind leaving” Quackity nodded as he made his way. Although stopping as he gently whispered in the brunettes ear.

“ Good Luck “ Wilbur only replied with a nod as Quackity left the door closing behind him. 

“ Well hello my dear Sunflower “ Willow couldn’t help as she smiled at the name Schlatt had given her when they were kids. Willow had made a flower crown out of sunflowers she had found only for them to get stuck in her hair. It was one of the fondest memories she had of the two how Schlatt had spent hours detangling them as they laughed and talked about anything that came to mind.

“ Schlatt “ she replied, making her way forward as she took her seat in front of the taller man's desk. 

“ Willow, I called you here to discuss something I find quite important” Schlatt gently took her hand as his hand grazed her knuckles. As much as she wished she could stop it she felt her cheeks heat up as she looked down towards her feet. 

“ Well what is it “ She mumbled as she attempted to look Schlatt in the eyes only to immediately look back down as Schlatt continued to smirk at the brunette. 

“ I was wondering if you would be my first lady “ She froze. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing her former best friend had just asked her to be basically his girlfriend. And if willow was being honest she wouldn’t mind, but he did just take away her chances at continuing her presidency. She wasn’t going to immediately give in. 

“And what if I don’t” She announced as she managed to bring herself to make eye contact with the hybrid in front of her. 

“ Well then I’ll be forced to exile you and Tommy'' She froze once more. Was he actually threatening that of all things. To strip her and her younger brother from their rights to stay in L’manburg or Manburg as it's called now. She had debated saying yes but now she knew she had to. 

“ Well if I must” Schlatt smiled as he circled around the desk before grabbing Willows hand and pulling her to her feet. He placed his hand on her hip as they gently swayed back and forth around the room. They danced to the imaginary music as she couldn’t help but smile. Sure he had just threatened to exile her and her brother but why did he have to be so charming. They continued to dance Willow letting out small giggles here and there as Schlatt spun her as they danced. Before she knew it Schlatt had spun her one last time before dipping her. 

“May I” he asked gently as Willow could only reply with a nod as she stared into the hybrid's eyes. Schlatt connected their lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She hated to admit it but it was the best damn kiss she had ever had. 

______

Willow had gotten quite used to being Schlatts girlfriend how they would parade around Manburg hand in hand as they talked to occupants of the nation. She loved the way he would gently kiss her forehead or let her sit in his lap as he worked on paperwork. It had been two months since her relationship with the hybrid had started. She wasn’t afraid to admit she was head over heels for the ram. 

What she hadn’t expected were the reactions of some of her friends and family. Most confused yet some had been quick upset about the twos relationship. By some she ment Tommy and Dream. She understood why Tommy would be upset but the rest had just confused her.The argument with Tommy happened almost immediately after their relationship had been revealed to the public. 

“ I just don’t understand why the fuck your with him” Tommy yelled as he and Willow stood.

"Look Tommy, I understand we're siblings and all but you have no say in my love life" she replied trying to stay as calm as possible. Not wanting to yell at her brother.

"Yes I do you shouldn't be with the enemy" Willow felt tears prick her eyes. She hated fighting with her brothers; they had always been there for her but sometimes she just had to fight back. This was one of those times. 

"He is not the enemy Tommy he is my friend and lover" Willow yelled back refusing to let the tears fall as she stared at the ground. That seemed to shut Tommy up as he mumbled something before turning and walking away. That night was the first time she had cried in a while, but at least she had Schlatt there to help.

Dream had visited her in the forest almost a month after their relationship was announced. She thought by then all the problems would be done revolving around the twos relationship but she was wrong.

“Hello Willow” He stared at her face hidden behind the mask he always wore.

“ Dream” she replied nonchalantly. She still didn’t trust the blonde after everything that happened yet she wasn’t here to fight. 

“ So I heard you and Jschlatt have been together recently” Dream approached the girl gently grazing her cheek with his hand. She stumbled back only replying with a nod not wanting the taller blonde to touch her anymore.

“Ya know” The blonde cut himself off before grabbing the girl by her hips pulling her close as he gently moved his mask. She saw his face for the first time in years, green eyes and all. “ You should be with me instead”. 

Wilbur was stunned as she tried to pull away the man. What was he saying she didn’t want to be with him. She didn’t want anything to do with the man. She pushed him away roughly before stumbling as she tripped towards the ground.

“Get away from me” she yelled before she managed to stand up as she made a run for it away from the blonde. 

Willow spent the rest of the night curled into Schlatts lap as he worked at the desk. Occasionally gently kissing the girl and brushing threw her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might turn this into a full story who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests:)


End file.
